


Bleeding Time

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I AM SORRY, Spoilers, Things Are Progressing Poorly, Through a mirror darkly, a bit dark, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Ninth in my series “I'd Do Anything for Love.” Thomas Coville finds out Kara is more of a Vengeful God than he thought.Apologies if you've not seen the episode yet. I am truly not Spoiler Man. :)





	Bleeding Time

“Thomas Coville.” Kara spoke with her voice firm, while floating over the prison yard in her Supergirl outfit.

Thomas Coville walked over to where she floated and smiled up at her. “Supergirl. You have come.”   
“We need to talk.” Kara spoke and landed before him. 

“I promise you, I will always keep your secret safe.” Thomas smiled.   
“I understand that. However, there is something you need to know.” Kara frowned.  
“What's that?” Thomas asked.  
Kara leaned in to him and whispered. “You are far too dangerous to let live. You are going to see that I am in actuality a very vengeful God. In fact, let me quote it verbatim from Ezekiel. And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the LORD, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them. This is my last gift to you, the man who worshiped me as a God. A death that is mostly painless.” 

She grabbed Thomas's left hand and pushed in hard on one spot. “It will send a blood clot directly to your heart. You will die in 60 seconds. It is mostly painless. I am so sorry it had to be this way, but you are truly a danger to the people I care about, and I cannot let you use them against me in the future.” 

She let go and flew off. Thomas frowned, looked down at his hand, and said. “My God, why have you forsaken me.”   
He stumbled slightly and collapsed dead from a heart attack mere moments later.

&^&

“KARA!” Alex growled.   
Kara looked up from reading Dostoevsky’s Crime and Punishment in the original Russian.   
“Is this just going to be a thing?” Kara frowned. “You barging into my apartment all angry? How would you like it if you were reading a book on your couch and I stormed in and started barking at you?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Kara, you are my sister, but you cannot keep killing people, and especially just because they are delusional priests who worshiped you!”

“I told you before, Alex, the only reason I kill anyone is to protect Lena. I will do this until I am incapable of doing so, because all the evil that is a threat is removed from existence.” Kara spoke firmly.

“Kara. You cannot keep doing this. I can't approve of this stuff any more. Please, I am asking you to not do this again. I can tolerate a few aberrations from the path of good. Superman understood you, Batman freaking understood you, but if you keep going down this path, it will not end well.” Alex sighed.

“You're right, Alex. It won't end well. For you.” Kara frowned and let the words hang in the air for a moment.

Alex winced. “Kara, look, I am worried. Please understand me. If Maggie and I break up, if, are you going to kill her?” 

“She's no threat to Lena, and I am not going to kill her for breaking your heart. I told her once that if she broke your heart, I would break her legs. I will keep that promise. If you stay together, no harm could ever fall to Maggie. If you break up, well, let's hope it's not her fault.” Kara frowned.

Alex groaned, and knew in her heart, that unless she was willing to kill Kara, there really was nothing she could do to stop Kara. No weakness to Kryptonite would just stop Kara if she was to fully turn dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Some might really not be happy that I went this kind of dark turn, but as a writer, we all have to go where the ideas take us.  
> Perhaps there can be light soon, before the all consuming blackness approaches.
> 
> And yes, that is the actual quote from the Book of Ezekiel that Pulp Fiction referenced.  
> Kara is and will always be a nerd first and foremost. Lena and Alex rubbed off on her.  
> If you have any ideas or advice, let me know.


End file.
